A Different Path
by Kalacyn
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Shego was raised in Middleton, instead of Go City, and becomes friends with Kim Possible. ShegoKim.


A Different Path

Summary: AU. What if, instead of growing up in Go City, Shego is raised in Middleton and becomes best friends with Kim and Ron in preschool? Their adventures with Shego as part of Team Possible. Kigo.

Story starts here:

"Mommy, can't I stay with you?" five-year-old Kim Possible asked her mom on the first day of preschool. Recieving a no for an answer, Kim pouted and flounced into the school, but not before looking at her parents wistfully.

"Aw, but mom, I wanna stay home!" the same question was asked by Ron Stoppable. He clung to his mother's leg like it was a lifeline. Mrs. Stoppable sighed, and proceded to drag her son into the classroom.

Sara Go looked around. It seemed like she was the only one not clinging to their parents, then again, her parents had already left without so much as a goodbye. She squared her shoulders and walked inside without looking back.

When all of the students had been settled, it was recess time and they were released into the playground to cause mayhem. The only ones not going immediately to the jump ropes or jungle gym were Kim, Ron, and Sara. Kim went over to the fence and began daydreaming, Ron sat on the seesaw, staring into space, and Sara sat on the bench next to the classroom, looking bored. It was working very well, until a large boy proceeded to go on the seesaw with Ron. When it looked like he was actually having fun, the boy suddenly got off, making Ron tumble onto the ground.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice," Kim said, coming to the rescue.

"What are you gonna do about it?" the boy, who looked somewhat like an ape, said.

"This," Kim replied, and proceded to punch him in the face.

Seeing this, Sara got up to help her. She had always liked a little chaos, and starting a fight was apparently just the way to get it.

When the fight was over and they had all been to the principal's office, Kim decided to make friends with the nice girl who had stood up for Ron. "Hi, I'm Kim!" she said pleasantly.

"Sara," the other girl said quietly.

"Why did you stand up for him?" Kim enquired.

"Chaos is fun," Sara said simply. "To cause chaos, you get in a fight."

"But don't your parents get mad at you? Mine will," Kim said sorrowfully.

Sara shook her head. "Nah, they don't even care, as long as I don't, like, blow something up or something."

The were interrupted by the blonde boy that Kim had defended earlier. "Hi! Thanks for beating that guy up for me," he said, grinning lopsidedly. "I'm Ron."

And that was the beginning to a very valuable friendship, one that they would ever forget.

(Nine years later)

"Kim! Kim!" Sara ran into the Possible's yard, panting, clothes slighty singed. "Kim!"

"What is it?" Kim asked, walking out of the door, heading for Ron's house.

"There was this huge comet, it came out of nowhere, and it was all blue and purple and green and red, and it crashed into our treehouse, and now my skin is green and I can do this!" Sara focused on her hands, and they quickly lit up with green plasma.

"We've got to go to Ron's!" Kim said, wide-eyed. "Come on!" Grabbing Sara's hand, she dragged her to Ron's house.

(Six months later)

**_RING!_** Sara picked up her phone. "Yeah?" She asked indifferently.

"Hi, Sara!" Kim said brightly. "I'm gonna put Ron on flash, so hang on, okay?" When Ron picked up, Kim started talking. "So, now that we all have new computers-"

"What!" Ron interjected. "You got a new one! Man! I got my dad's old one!"

"As I was saying," Kim said irritably. "Go to okay?"

There was a clatter of keys on the keyboard and then silence as they processed what they were seeing. "Umm... 'She can do anything?'" Ron said uncertainly. "Isn't that a bit- I don't know, showoffy?"

"It is not showoffy! It's my slogan!" Kim exclaimed. "So, what do you think, Sara?"

"It's not my website," Sara said indifferently. "Do whatever you want with it, as long as you can actually DO it."

"Whatever," Kim huffed. "So, I'll see you tomorrow. I've got cheerleading tryouts."

"Okay, bye!" Ron said cheerfully, and hung up.

Kim was about to hang up, when Shego said, "Um, Kim? Do you think it's too late to sign up for cheerleading tryouts?"

"You want to be a cheerleader?" Kim asked, surprised. Before Sara could answer defensively, she said, "I'll call Bonnie and get your name on the list. Bye."

"See ya."


End file.
